


the moon is there for you tonight, i know you want to stop the time

by redeyebird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party Fic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Weed, klance, same with the shallura, smoking weed, the hunk/shay is kind of implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyebird/pseuds/redeyebird
Summary: At Hunk's 18th birthday party, Keith and Lance take a break outside to smoke weed. Keith, caught in the beauty of the moment, confesses his feelings for Lance. It's a perfect night. Title from We're Not Just Friends by Parks, Squares and Alleys.





	the moon is there for you tonight, i know you want to stop the time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! This is my first fic in four years, so please give me feedback but also im a baby so be nice!! I feel like there's a shortage of weed fics and honestly i love them so so much so i had to write one for myself and i'm pretty happy with how it turned out!! I also made a playlist of the music i was listening to when i wrote this in case you wanted to really get into the mood i was going for, which you can look at here: https://open.spotify.com/user/sophieslushy/playlist/2ikZk1taCK0ZGGWIyv5CFZ and if that doesnt work my spotify is sophieslushy and the playlist has the same title as this fic. ok thats it!! i hope you enjoy!! :)

“You’re going to get sick.”

Keith hears Lance before he sees him, remaining silent as Lance sits next to him on the ground. He shivers, but whether it’s because of the biting cold or the close proximity to Lance, he can’t quite tell.

“I wanted a break from the party. I love Hunk, but when he’s drunk his hugs can get a little bit…” Keith trails off.

“Intense? Suffocating? Windpipe crushing?” Lance laughs. “Yeah, I know.”

Keith nods, unable to hold back a grin. Inside, Hunk had been repeatedly hugging Keith, seemingly unable to express just _how much_ he appreciated their friendship. Keith was honored, of course, because who in their right mind wouldn’t be honored to be on the receiving end of one of Hunk’s compliments, but he was also tired and the party had been going for a few hours and he just needed a break.

“I think we’re the only ones here that are still sober.” Lance remarks, and Keith figures he’s right. The party had been a surprise for Hunk, to celebrate his 18th birthday. He and Shay had gone to a movie for the afternoon while Lance, Keith, and Pidge set up Shiro’s and Keith’s apartment with food, alcohol, and a speaker. Even though they were technically underage, Shiro was out of town for the weekend with his girlfriend Allura, which meant that nobody would be policing their drinking. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Wanna change that?” Keith says, bumping his shoulder against Lance’s. The balcony is freezing, and he wishes that he wore a jacket. Lance shrugs.

“‘M not drinking tonight. Don’t feel like it.” he says. Keith lets out a short huff, something between a breath and a laugh, and he sees his breath in the air.

“You know I don’t drink. I have a blunt in my room that I rolled this morning but never got around to smoking. Want to share it?” he asks, already knowing Lance’s answer.

“Can I get uhh, hell yeah?” Lance grins.

“Sweet. I’ll be right back. Try not to freeze to death while I’m gone.” Keith jokes, standing up and heading back into the apartment. The hazy scene that awaits him is pretty similar to how it was when he left: Hunk is latching onto whoever will let him, which happens to be Shay at the moment. Pidge is in the corner with some kids from the Garrison, laughing at what is probably a joke far too intelligent for Keith to understand. People stand in the kitchen and living room, talking and dancing and drinking. The speaker is loud, playing some song that Keith doesn’t know as he weaves his way through the crowd to his bedroom. Once inside, he grabs the blunt, a pipe (just in case), and a lighter. Shoving the items into his pocket, he heads back through the crowd.

“Keith! Hey, where have you been?” Someone calls. It’s Pidge, having left the group of people she was joking with to meet Keith in the middle of the crowd.

“Oh, I was uh.. Lance and I are gonna smoke out on the balcony.” he says, extremely aware of the the way his ears burn. Pidge nods, a shit-eating grin making its way onto her face.

“Alright, have fun, _loverboy_!” she says, laughing. Keith feels his face getting redder by the second.

“Shut up, Pidge. You know Lance doesn’t like me like that.” he grumbles, beginning to walk to the door.

“That doesn’t seem to be stopping you, Romeo.” she says, following him.

“Fuck you.”

“Hey, Keith,” she sounds more serious now, and Keith stops, gripping the door handle. “I believe in you. You got this.” He takes a deep breath.

“I sure as hell hope so.” He says. Pidge turns away, presumably to go find her other friends again, and Keith steps out onto the balcony. Lance is in the same spot as he was a few minutes ago, but now he has his phone out and is scrolling through what appears to be instagram.

“You’re back!” he says, looking up happily. “What took you so long?”

“Pidge was talking to me.” Keith explains, sitting down next to Lance.

"Ah." Lance says, accepting Keith’s alibi.

“Alright, let’s get this thing going. You want first hit?” Keith asks, offering the blunt to Lance, who shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s your blunt. You go.” he says. Keith shrugs and leans back against the wall as he puts the blunt in his mouth. He tries to light it, but the cold and the wind make it nearly impossible, putting out his lighter almost instantly every time.

“Need help?” Lance asks. Keith nods. Lance scoots closer, putting his hands up around the end of the blunt to block the wind while Keith lights it. He lets his eyes fall closed as he takes a long drag off the blunt, blowing out smoke as he hands it over to a chuckling Lance.

“Damn. That was a big hit, dude.” he says. Keith simply nods, relishing the burn in his throat and lungs as Lance takes a slightly smaller hit next to him. They’re sitting close, probably too close to be considered normal, Keith realizes as Lance hands him the blunt. He takes another hit, sucking in smoke until his throat burns too badly to keep going and he coughs. Lance giggles next to him.

“Coughing on the second hit? You’re weak, Kogane.” he jokes.

“Fuck you, Lance, I have a sensitive throat!” Keith protests. Lance snorts.

“Says the gay one.” he says, smoke coming out of his nose and mouth as he talks. Keith finds it much more attractive than he probably should.

“Okay, Mr. Bisexual, make your gay jokes. See how much they make me laugh.” Keith deadpans, maintaining a straight face and bumping his shoulder against Lance. They’re closer than he had thought, though, and he ends up just leaning on Lance. Neither of them say anything about it, but the air seems thicker, more tense.

“Are you cold?” Lance asks, the tiny bit left of the blunt wiggling between his lips.

“A little,” Keith admits.

“Here, take my jacket,” Lance says, straightening up and sliding the olive green jacket off his shoulders. Keith catches himself looking at Lance’s shoulders and flushes as Lance holds out his jacket. Damn, even his back was hot. There was no way he could be real.

“Won’t, uh― won’t you be cold now?” Keith says, flustered. He’s high out of his mind right now and nothing seems more appealing than that jacket, than Lance, but he doesn’t want to get Lance sick just for the sake of being polite. Lance shakes his head.

“Nah, I run warm. Besides, I get hot when I’m baked. You need it more than I do, buddy.” he says. Keith takes the jacket and puts it on. It’s soft and warm, and he can’t keep himself from grinning like a fool.

“Thanks, Lance.” he says.

“No problem. This is almost done, want to finish it?” He holds out the blunt, which has burned down to a stub barely big enough to grip. Keith takes it, nodding. He takes one last hit off of the blunt before the weed is all gone and all he’s holding is a filter. He’s really high, now, so he doesn’t care when he leans against Lance again, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance responds by leaning his head on top of Keith’s.

They’re quiet for a minute, but Keith’s head is spinning. His body feels like it’s connected to the entire galaxy, stars flashing through his arms, leaving him warm and dizzy and content. He feels his eyes drooping, he feels what seems to be every muscle in his body all at once. He yawns.

“This is the softest damn jacket I’ve ever worn in my life.” he whispers, and to Lance, it’s the funniest thing in the whole entire world. He laughs, the sound bright and clear in the night. Snow is beginning to fall now, the flakes catching on Lance’s eyelashes and in his hair as he giggles. Keith feels his heart soar and his stomach drop. Lance has to be the best-looking person in the whole goddamn city with how angelic he looks, golden streetlights leaving a heavenly glow on his brown skin.

“Lance.” Keith whispers. Lance wipes tears from his eyes, smiling big and happy and bright.

“Yeah, Keith?” he says, equally quiet. They’re looking into each other's eyes now, and Keith feels his stomach twist with anxiety. Lance is looking at him, expectant, waiting for Keith to say something. Keith gulps, tries to swallow his nerves, but all he gets is a pleasant flashing sensation down his spine. Damn weed.

“I, uh, I want to tell you something.” he gets out before he falls silent again. Lance looks concerned now, his hand coming to rest on top of Keith’s leg.

“Hey, whatever it is, I’m here for you, dude. You know that.” he says, and Keith feels even worse about what he’s about to say. Lance is bisexual, sure, but when was the last time he had dated a boy? He probably won’t return Keith’s feelings anyway, what is Keith doing, this is stupid, Lance is too good for him, Keith is so, so stu―

“Keith? You still there?” Lance asks, looking even more concerned. His thumb is rubbing Keith’s leg gently now. Keith wants to crawl into a hole and never come back out. Instead, he speaks.

“Sorry. I got. Uh. Nervous, I guess.” Lance looks at him gently but expectantly, urging him with his eyes to go on. Keith is so, so high. This is such a bad idea. He keeps going. “I just wanted to. To tell you something. Um. Okay.” he takes a deep breath to steel himself.

“Lance. I think that I like you in like, a gay way. I _know_ that I like you in a gay way, because you’re pretty much the nicest person I know, and every time I look at you I feel like someone’s pushed me off of a cliff, but like, in a good way? And it would be pretty great if you could say something right now because if you don’t I’m just going to keep talking because to be honest I’m kind of terrified of stopping?” he takes a breath and looks at Lance, whose eyes are wide. His hand is still resting on Keith’s thigh, but his thumb is no longer moving. Keith can feel his entire face turning firetruck red from a level of embarrassment that not even weed could mask completely.

“Holy shit,” Lance says quietly. Keith’s stomach drops once again; that can’t be good. And then, before Keith can run away or melt into a puddle or light himself on fire, Lance is leaning in. And then they’re kissing, and it’s the best damn thing Keith has ever done in his life.

Lance’s lips are soft and warm against Keith’s, pressing just hard enough to make all the air rush out of Keith as though he’s been punched in the stomach. Lance pulls apart just enough for their foreheads to rest against one another and their breath mingles, visible in the cold dark.

“Was that okay?” Lance whispers. Keith grins, reaching up to cup Lances cheek as he pulls him in again. The kiss is warm and soft, and Keith can feel Lance smile as he pulls Keith closer by the small of his back. Keith’s hands go to rest in Lance’s hair, tugging gently as their mouths open and Keith can’t tell if it’s the weed or Lance, but he’s the happiest he’s been in a very long time. Lance giggles into the kiss,

“You taste like pot.”

“So do you. We did just smoke.” Keith whispers, giving Lance a short kiss. Lance smiles and brings their lips together once more.

“Funny how that works.” he whispers. Keith sighs contentedly, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“So I guess you feel the same way?” he says, smiling. Lance grins.

“Hell yeah I do. I’ve had a crush on you since like, the tenth grade.” he says. He reaches over and puts his hand on Keith’s thigh again, thumb making small circles and Keith swears he sees stars.

“Holy shit,” Keith whispers, “That was when I realized I had a crush on you.” Lance starts laughing again.

“You mean we could have been dating this whole time?” he asks. “Ridiculous. I can’t believe how much Keith time I’ve been missing out on without even knowing it.”

“It’s okay,” Keith whispers, giving a small kiss to Lance’s neck. Lance sucks in a quiet breath. “Now we get to make up for lost time.” He goes to kiss Lance again, bringing his leg around so he’s straddling Lance as their mouths meet. It’s warmer than before, if that’s even possible, and Lance sighs into the kiss and laces his fingers into Keith’s hair as their tongues meet. Their lips move gently, and Keith feels what seems like bursts of light coursing through his veins. His head feels light in Lance’s hands, his body feels hot pressed against Lance, and he’s still wearing the guy’s jacket, for god’s sake.

Keith runs his hands down Lance’s torso, reaching for the hem of his shirt. He just wants to feel the warm skin underneath, to see how soft it is. His fingertips snake underneath and―

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Somebody is knocking on the door. Keith presses one last kiss to Lance’s lips and sits back on the ground just as the door opens. Standing there is Pidge, looking slightly apologetic, but also as if she knows exactly what she was interrupting.

“Hey, people are starting to head out, and I figured that since you’re the host you should be inside to see them off.” she says. Keith knows she’s right, but every bone in his body wants to stay outside with Lance, who is soft and warm and, Keith figures, his boyfriend.

“Okay, we’ll be inside in a sec.” he says, giving Pidge a quick _please leave for one more second I’m begging you_ look. She nods and closes the door. Keith turns to Lance, who is leaning back against the wall and giving Keith one of the softest looks Keith has ever seen.

“Wanna go inside?” he asks. Lance nods, but seems to hesitate.

“So, Keith…” he says as they stand up, trailing off.

“Yeah?”

“Does this make us boyfriends? Are we gonna like, do that?” he rubs the back of his neck nervously, and Keith giggles. Standing up has really made the weed feel stronger, and he’s brave enough to put his hands on Lance’s waist and look up into his eyes.

“I’m down if you are.” he says softly. Lance’s eyes light up and then they’re kissing again, lips pressed urgently together and then before Keith knows it, it’s over.

“Let’s go back inside, your guests are waiting for you.” Lance says, heading towards the door. He holds out his hand, which Keith happily takes as they walk back inside. Yeah, he thinks, this is probably the best party he’s ever been to. Hands down.


End file.
